


Blue Totem

by xiangzigou



Category: Inception (2010), Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: mysterious skin 和盗梦空间的crossoverCA 和Cobb x Neil
Relationships: Arthur/Dom Cobb, Dom Cobb/Neil McCormick
Kudos: 4





	1. 01

门铃响了，如果是孩子们，他们不会选择门铃。  
Cobb走到门边，右手侧到腰后，那里有他的px4风暴。  
他左手打开门，门口靠着的是Eames，湿透了，印花衬衫贴在身上，手里提着自己沉重的外套。  
Cobb右手垂下来。“Eames？”他把老搭档揽进来，关上门，“你怎么找到这的？”  
Eames把贴在前额的湿漉漉的头发捋到后边，朝他微笑，“是啊，怎么找到的，可不容易。”  
“下雨了吗？”Cobb通过旁边的窗户往外看，天空是铅灰色，他匆匆收回了目光。  
Eames不置可否，外套向后一甩搭上肩，大步走到客厅的正中央。  
“我们多久没见了，四年？”Cobb跟过去，“你还是老样子。”  
“当然，我年轻如昨。”  
“不错，看到你还挺好……你知道，我不是故意躲着你们，只是想清净清净。”  
“你躲得可真够远。”  
“要想得到真正舒适的退休生活，就不得不和过去彻底断绝，这个行业里找到你的办法太多了，即使我不再干这行……”  
“行啦，解释什么。别忘了我和你认识十年，Cobb是个多自我的人，我相信我了解得足够多。”  
“十四年。”  
“差不多吧，”Eames摆摆手，“说老实话，我压根不想来，我推了他妈的三个约会，就为了来找你，他妈的，三个。”  
“你同时约了三个？”Cobb眯起眼。  
“不是同时，有时间差，但我觉得也可以让她们彼此认识一下，她们都很可爱，可以做好朋友。不过这不是重点。”  
“好吧，”Cobb摊开手，“你做出这么大的牺牲，来这是为了什么？”  
Eames看着他，叹了口气：“因为我想你了，混蛋。喜欢这个答案吗？”  
Cobb笑起来，不顾Eames衣服还在滴水，张开双臂抱住他。Eames身上潮湿、滚烫，还有一股奇怪的味道，但Cobb不在乎。  
“我也是。好久不见，Eames。”  
“我就当你说的是真心话，”Eames单手拍拍Cobb的后背，开始打量他的住所，“房间布置得不错，作为一个隐退后躲藏的巢穴，过于有品味了。跟你和Mal住的地方相比，风格大变样。”  
“可你从没去过我和Mal的家。”  
“我看过照片。”  
哦，Mal。  
Cobb心中被投入一颗酸楚、温柔的橄榄。他问：“原来Mal还会向你分享我们的照片吗？”  
“我是不是不该提？”  
“没有，都过去了。我们的卧室现在都挂着Mal的照片，因为我们决定直面它，挂照片就是个不错的开始，表明真的都过去了，全部，”Cobb做了个深呼吸，“这不是我的主意，这的壁纸、家具，都不是我选的，是……”  
“Eames。”  
Eames循着声音转过头，看到站在走廊上的人。他睁大了眼。  
而Cobb松了口气，整个人因为这个声音变得放松舒展，变回Cobb原本的样子。“Arthur，看看谁送上门来了。”  
瘦高的男人从阴影里走过来，走廊落地窗和木质墙面交错的设计让外面的光被切成一道道，男人脸上忽明忽暗。窄肩，蜷曲的黑色头发，西装马甲，挽起的袖子，无名指上的戒指。棕色眼睛。  
Arthur。Cobb微笑。  
Arthur温柔地看着Cobb，从西装口袋里取出一只手表，单手扣到手腕上。“很少看到业界数一数二的伪装者这么狼狈，哈？”他转头朝Eames笑道。  
“Arthur……操。”Eames喃喃，脸上震惊的表情慢慢落下去，替换成更为复杂的笑容。这两种表情Cobb都见过，一种表示大事不妙，另一种表示虽然大事不妙但我们又能怎么办呢。Cobb后悔自己刚才没告诉Eames这事，好让他有个心理准备。  
“纠正一下，不是数一数二，我是业内最好，达令，”Eames伸过手去，“好久不见。”  
Arthur随意握了几秒便把手收回到西裤口袋里。  
Eames的眼睛在Arthur戴手表的手腕内侧短暂停留，最后转向了Cobb，像在等待解释。  
Cobb笑笑：“我们住在一起。”  
“Cobb，你再次吓到了我，要知道我妈告诉我她和汤姆哈迪搞上了我也只是说了句哦，”Eames说，“我猜Arthur在盗梦。”  
“什么都瞒不过你。是的，Arthur依旧是前哨，只是不再是我的前哨了。”  
“怎么？你金盆洗手，但你的宝贝儿还在业内？”  
“Arthur热爱这行，而且，这样更好地掩盖我的行踪。他现在接散活，有什么动向都会告诉我，也会帮我打掩护。”  
Cobb向Arthur靠过去，俩人交换了一个吻。  
“不用向我进一步阐述你们的关系，”Eames揉揉鼻梁，“我的意思是，恭喜。恭喜你终于走出阴霾，而我还湿哒哒地站在这。”  
“Arthur，给Eames拿条毛巾来好吗？还有我的衬衣，随便拿一件。”  
“James画过的那件怎么样，我们家终于来了一位能欣赏他作品的客人。”  
“好的，”Cobb亲吻Arthur的侧脸，“可惜孩子们现在在学校，他们肯定也很想念Eames叔叔。”  
Eames插嘴：“不必替他们遗憾，我不擅长应对小孩，虽然在小孩中颇受欢迎。”  
Arthur挑起眉毛：“那我更可惜他们不在了。”  
Eames讪笑。  
Arthur向走廊尽头的楼梯走去，转身时，收腰马甲勾出了一件物件的形状。  
Cobb知道那是Arthur的格洛克17。Arthur听到门铃声就在阴影里等待了，像他们以前合作过的几百次。他一端起枪，Arthur便会沉默地跟上。  
Cobb轻轻吹了声口哨。  
Eames瞥他：“心情不错？”  
“想起以前，”Cobb说：“你们俩还是一见面就这样。”  
“是吗？”  
Cobb抬起右脚，做了个踢的动作。Eames最常耍的把戏，Arthur每次都中招。  
困惑的表情在Eames脸上停留了至少一秒，但他最终笑了。  
Eames说：“你让我觉得我在做一个坏人。”  
“发生什么事了？”  
“我要和你单独谈谈，Cobb，选个舒服的地方。”  
“可以。喝酒吗？我猜Arthur会拿过来。”  
Cobb对Arthur的猜测从不落空，再次出现的Arthur带来了衣服和毛巾，还有一瓶波本和两只杯子。  
“谢了，真体贴，甜心。”Eames模仿了不起的盖茨比朝Arthur端起杯，见身边俩人一块挑起眉，他很无辜地说：“怎么，学得不像吗？”  
Cobb跳过Eames模仿秀，告诉Arthur：“Eames说要和我单独聊聊。”  
Arthur笑道：“看来要说我坏话。”  
“确实要讲你坏话，在你俩卧室谈可以吗？”  
Arthur抱起手臂。“卧室？”  
Eames说：“别担心，亲爱的，要是我对他有意思，早十年前就搞一起了，我等不了那么久。”  
“意有所指啊。”  
Cobb等着Eames反唇相讥，放到以前，Eames一定会说“前哨通常在表层梦境，我们花一天交换戒指，而前哨要花十年”，诸如此类的笑话。  
但是没有，Eames没有接住Arthur的话。Cobb在Eames脸上捕捉到了稍纵即逝的迟疑以及为了掩盖这种迟疑而产生的夸张的笑容。  
Cobb摸了摸自己手上的戒指。

Arthur回书房继续整理任务目标资料，Eames和Cobb走进卧室。床，矮柜，茶几，沙发椅，衣柜是全部家具。床头挂了一副理查德汉密尔顿的拼贴画，矮柜上摆了一张Mal的照片和一张四人合影。Cobb，Arthur，James和Phillipa。  
“我个人更喜欢热情一点的风格，毕竟卧室要用来……增进感情。”Eames喝了一口酒。  
“Arthur喜欢。”  
“嗯，嗯。你喜欢吗？”  
“当然。”  
“我不喜欢过问别人私事，不过，”Eames擦着头发里的水，盯着那张相片看，“你不会觉得无趣吗？以前你可以天天在各种怪胎的脑子里被追杀，从他们那偷秘密，还能把高楼折成纸鹤。你说Arthur热爱这个行业，那你呢？”说完他从头到脚打量了一遍Cobb，视线停在Cobb的史迪仔拖鞋上。  
“Phillipa喜欢星际宝贝，以前，现在她长大了，”注意到Eames的表情，Cobb咳嗽了两声，“Arthur也有一双。不过他只有孩子们在家时才穿。”  
“行，家庭生活看起来也不赖，不过我永远不会涉足。”  
“这样的生活可以修复一个人。”Cobb说。  
Eames的眼睛从毛巾下看过来。“你觉得你被修复了？被Arthur？”  
“Arthur是一部分原因，很大一部分。Eames，我在梦里过了五十年，过了比我在现实生活中还要长的时间。我花了太久时间确定自己在哪，我真的很疲劳，需要一个在我分不清梦境和现实的时候让我醒过来的图腾，Arthur就是那个图腾。我这么说不是认为Arthur是个物件，我想你能明白。”  
“我知道什么叫比喻，你怎么回事，你以前绝不解释这么多，”Eames在沙发椅上坐下来，“继续说。我不介意听爱情故事，正好为圣诞节陪我女朋友看愚蠢爱情电影提前做心理建设。”  
“你不是来跟我说事情的吗？”  
“对，没错，但咱们可以先热热身嘛。”  
“你要跟我谈的，是关于Arthur吗？”  
Eames顿了一下。“对。”  
“好吧，你想听什么？我的事你都知道。我认识Arthur也就比认识你早一点，我俩的事你也知道。”  
“你确定吗？我如果今天不来都不知道你俩已经戴上戒指了。”  
“我也没想到。在他说起另一种可能前，我一直以为我们是好搭档。”  
“他先说的？什么时候？”  
Cobb笑笑。“Fisher的事情结束三个月后。”  
Eames皱眉，手指在杯口敲打。这是他在脑中组织信息时的惯用动作。即使过去了四年，Cobb依然对老同事们的习惯了如指掌。  
像Eames自己标榜的，他是业内最棒的伪装者。当Eames把这些技巧，甚至是以往不会向对手展示的马脚都袒露在面前时，Cobb突然觉得有意思起来，以前善于织网捕猎的Dom Cobb再次感受到了兴奋。即使在情感淡薄的盗梦界，他也可以信任Eames，他相信Eames不是来害他的。那么，到底是为了什么呢。他当然可以告诉Eames以前的事，除了Arthur不想被别人知道的过去，其他他都可以做到知无不言。  
一起玩解密游戏。

也许Eames说得对，Cobb依然渴望回到梦境。

“我认识Arthur的时候他还在读大学，忙着写毕业论文。是Mal介绍我们认识的。她说她爸爸手底下有一个学生，谨慎、出色，热爱冒险，建筑高材生，身体素质也很好，”Cobb手揣进休闲裤口袋里，这是他全力以赴时的动作，他相信Eames也看得出来，“然后他就跟了我十四年 ，加上我们在梦中的时间，应该比这更长。”

_“Dom，那个就是Neil。”_

“你训练了他？”  
“当然，你知道的。他第一次和我们合作的时候，你也在，那时他刚学会怎么朝自己脑袋开枪。之前完全是个门外汉。”  
“门外汉没法干这行。”  
“也不能说是完全的门外汉吧，他有建筑学位。这就可以了。格斗和枪械可以后天训练。在梦里的训练比现实中容易，当然，他如果像你一样当过兵，那要更容易。”

_“他完全是普通人，没经过梦境防御训练，拉他进来不安全。”  
“我们没办法，他也没办法，我们不把实情告诉他，他处境只会越来越危险。”_

“Arthur热爱建造他的梦境，我只是稍微指点，他上手很快。这些就是你可能不知道的事，其他你都知道，我们组成队伍，接活，就这样。”

_“Neil，听我说，我并不是做慈善的，我们会帮你是因为这事和我们接的单子有关，你协助我们，我们完成任务，这样你和我们，都能保住命。明白吗？我们认为他入过你的梦，盗取是最好的结果，我们怕他做的不是盗取，而是植入。那样会造成多大的影响我们也不知道，可能会非常非常严重。告诉我，你和他有过接触吗？”_

Eames垂下眼皮想了片刻，也许是失败了，他抬起眼，拇指摩挲自己的嘴唇，选择直截了当地问：“你听过Neil McCormick这个名字吧？”  
Cobb僵在那里。

Neil把床头的钱塞进牛仔裤口袋，赤着脚在地毯上找他的袜子，他沿着床边走了一圈也没踩到。他一边套上自己的毛衣一边在心里骂骂咧咧。现在是十二月底，明天是平安夜，他们急着进入主题，忘记开空调。Neil吸了吸鼻子。  
他跪在地上摸了一阵，一无所获，不得不把手伸到床头柜上拧开台灯。灯刚刚亮起，他的手腕就被人抓住了。  
他条件反射地打开那只手，很快他就反应过来对方是谁，但依然没能平复心情。在刚刚的一瞬间涨到最高点的恐惧令他想干呕。那件事早已过去一年，但他仍会在某些时刻意识到自己还在它带来的惯性里。他只能等，等着什么时候停下来。  
“在找什么？”床上的男人坐起来，在灯光下他看起来更像那个人了。被Neil揉乱的金色头发，嘴唇上方修剪整齐的胡须，锻炼过的身体，以及蓝色的眼睛。  
“袜子。”Neil带着鼻音说。  
男人笑了，笑起来甚至更像。“下次穿着袜子，好吗？我喜欢你穿着。”他下床帮着一起找。  
“在这，裹在被子里，”男人掀起被子的一角，给Neil看躺在那里的运动袜，“我猜你是脱得太急了。”  
Neil匆匆拾起袜子，团成一团胡乱塞进书包，光脚蹬上运动鞋就打算走。  
“嘿，等等，你头发还在滴水，奇怪，吹风机应该就挂在那。”  
“我不用吹风机。我有帽子。”  
“没关系，拿过来，我帮你吹。”  
“不必。”  
“咱们俩刚刚都太着急了，我还没和你聊过天。你一般聊天吗？”  
“不。”Neil说。他又开始东张西望找不知丢在哪里的帽子。  
“你很安静。怕别人听出你的口音？你来自哪，堪萨斯？”  
帽子去哪了，妈的。  
Neil不去看他，眼神从沙发游走到床脚，快要撞上男人的时候他就不着痕迹地移开。  
“Hutchinson。一个烂地方。”  
“说来你可能不信，我去过那，晴朗，开阔，挺不错。比起纽约，我更喜欢这种小镇，”男人点着一支烟，吸了一口，把剩下的递过来，“我大概是你的客人里话最多的一个。你叫什么？”  
“Neil。”Neil叼过烟。

教练并不吸烟。但他和Neil玩过关于香烟的小游戏。朝麦片圈中间的空洞吐出烟。不要让它进入肺。圆形的，很可爱是不是。Neil对这个兴趣一般，同样是圆形的东西，他更喜欢玩泡泡糖，他能吹得很大，等它啪得一声破掉，粉色的黏糊糊的残渣能糊住他半张脸。就有那么大。  
真了不起，教练会夸他。  
Neil，真了不起。好孩子应该得到奖励。

“Neil，Neil，Neil。”男人把他的名字放在嘴里嚼，吞咽得很大声，还一定要Neil听到。  
Neil回忆里的某一处烧得他嗓子发疼。他甚至因为眼前这个人和过去存在的某种重叠而扭捏起来。扭捏，操，Neil McCormick以前从没和这个词产生过联系。为了让自己看起来不像个怂货，Neil逼迫自己和男人对视。  
“你可以叫我Martin。Neil，明天你还会在那吗？”  
“我不喜欢和同样的人睡两次。”  
“为什么？”  
“不为什么，就是，”Neil耸耸肩，“无聊。第二次很无聊。”  
“我以为我们刚刚还不错。”  
“确实，”Neil想了想，把裤兜里的钱翻出来放床上，“所以我可以不收你钱。”  
Martin大笑。Neil被他笑得发窘，怎么回事，他在教练跟前丢脸了吗。  
Martin拾起钱，把它塞回到Neil手里，说：“明天再见一次吧，我不会让你无聊。你是个有意思的孩子，也不会让我无聊的，对吗？”  
“明天是平安夜。”  
想到这个词Neil又要吐了。  
“你有约了？”  
“没有。”  
“那你会来吗？”Martin是个大块头，说话却柔声细语。Neil不喜欢这种类型，但他没法忽视这个人给他带来的熟悉的感觉。像是夏天在十年后重新降临在他身上。  
Neil抓紧自己的书包带。他想起了自己的帽子在哪，在门口的矮柜上。一进门Martin就把它扯了下来，在深吻Neil前。  
“好吧，我会来。”Neil说。

路上雪还没化。Neil后悔自己刚刚没穿上袜子，也后悔没在洗完澡后顺道用洗手间的吹风机，他的脚腕冻得生疼，水滴进脖子里，把领子都浸湿了。他原地站了一会儿，突然弓起背呕吐，吐了半天，什么都没吐出来。他想起自己还没吃晚饭，Wendy常常在冰箱里给他留夜宵，三明治或是沙拉，无论他几点回去，都不会饿肚子。  
去年发生的事他只告诉了Wendy。他回家待了四个月，期间Wendy给他寄了一张明信片，说，混蛋小子，我就知道你想家，在家里好好玩，不用急着回来，爱你的，Wendy。他没回复。等回到纽约，他才把事情告诉了她。没说细节，只吐露了几个关键词。几个词就差不多了，说多了让人烦。  
Wendy是只长他一岁的他的妈妈，把他的脑袋放在自己膝盖上，给他留夜宵，也帮他卷大麻烟。  
妈妈Wendy并没有像他预想中那样暴跳如雷，揪着他领子说你再这样别指望我给你收尸。出人意料的，她哭了。Neil因为震惊而不知所措。  
“别再继续了，算我求你。”Wendy说，下眼线变成一道道黑色的液体淌下来，看起来很好笑。那是她第一次求他。  
“好的，”Neil说，“好的，妈妈。”  
他只当了两个月的好孩子。然后就背着Wendy偷偷干他的老本行，他不想让她知道是因为她是他最后的盟友，知道他的真面目以及所有的龌龊事——Wendy管那个叫伤痛——但依然爱着他的盟友，如果他失去Wendy，他就真的一无所有了。  
Wendy说得很对，纽约的变态是Hutchinson的一百倍不止，他要是还像以前那样胡作非为——这个词是Wendy说的，Neil更愿意说是寻欢作乐——早晚没命。Brighton Beach的那栋房子，那间浴室印证了Wendy的话，但它造成的影响就像膝盖的伤，逐渐淡去，最终被埋在皮肤下边，只在特定时刻冒出来，用疼痛告诉他要下雨了。呕吐、惊恐和从脊柱窜起的寒意是保命的警报，只是，就像有的人生下来就是同性恋，有的人天生就是杀人狂，而他，天生就喜欢这个，即使恐惧像拉扯木偶的绳子一样拽着他站直，他也忍不住要软塌下来，倒在地上，脑子里只想着一些下流变态的东西，鸡巴，精液，唾液，排泄物，之类的玩意儿。他没法抗拒它的吸引力。

天生的。

他把教练从导致结果的原因中轻轻推了出去。  
不能怪他，Neil想，也许教练要对Brian的伤痛负责，但是自己，不是他的错。

天生的。

他脑子空了一会儿，掏出Martin塞给他的一条果仁能量棒，在楼下啃了起来。  
Martin的手心挺热的，他边吃边想。

Martin重新点上一支烟，拿着打火机，在窗边往下看。刚离开的男孩就站在下面吃东西，看起来不会超过二十岁。他站在那就像一个雪花玻璃球里的小摆设，可以用镊子轻轻夹起来。  
一个布置着脏雪、烟头和装着尸体的垃圾箱的雪花玻璃球。  
男孩吃完，把包装袋丢在雪地里，将毛衣领子拽到鼻子上，缩起脖子，在风中等出租车。他左顾右盼，目光犹豫着看向楼上。  
他看到了橘色灯光里的Martin，Martin朝他微笑。他停了几秒，收回了目光。

Martin打着火，通过火苗观看男孩的背影。人形在不灭的审判之火里熊熊燃烧。  
“婊子。” 他笑着说。


	2. Chapter 2

他们右前方坐了一位老人。  
上了年纪，可能是七十，或者八十，他们对老人的年龄并不关心，在他们眼里，老人是一个概念性的东西。那个概念陷在轮椅里就像一坨打出来的奶油，肚子顶着圆桌边沿，眼睛和鼻子都埋在白色的毛发下边，正慢吞吞地吃一个汉堡。汉堡里的蘑菇酱滴了一点在他的衬衣上，就滴在纽扣旁边。  
Neil 目不转睛地盯着那个污渍看，舌头挑起吸管，送到嘴里让牙齿去磨。  
咔嚓咔嚓，还有搅动冰块和吞咽的声音。  
Eric注意到他的视线，顺着看过去，停了几秒做缓冲，说：“Neil，他老二没法从轮椅上硬起来。”  
“可以试试。”  
Eric调低音量：“你真想和他干吗？我们答应了Brian一会儿和他看电影。”  
“我记得，”Neil整个身体转离桌子，像个敞开的空柜子一样坐着，“虽然我他妈要憋死了。”  
Brian正一根根地吃自己的薯条，兴高采烈地讲他们即将要看的电影，听到俩人嘀嘀咕咕，凑过头来问：“怎么了？”  
“在狗屎餐馆里找些不错的人。”Neil咬着吸管说。  
虽然Brian不明白Neil说的找人是什么意思，但他感觉到了Neil的不快，一下子变得内疚又无措，他看看Eric又看看Neil，两只手在桌子下互相揉搓，想为自己的选择挣回几分：“这里的肉丸很好吃，我很喜欢，给你点一份吗？”  
“好的，”Neil笑笑，“别在意，狗屎只是个，语气词，并不是形容词。我觉得这的薯条不错。”  
Eric贴住Neil，小声提醒：“咱们为了Brian才没去酒吧，而选择来这个外星人主题餐馆吃饭，”他顿了几秒，鼓起勇气，“我觉得我们还是别破坏这个夜晚。”  
在这之前的Eric，对Neil言听计从，从不多问，不会对Neil说别，也不会说不。  
Neil说：“我尽量。”

他没有赴平安夜的约。放鸽子对于Neil来说不算什么事，但在放鸽子之前犹豫是很少见的情况。  
他想了很久，也许是对这个特殊日子的恐惧阻止了他，他买了车票回Hutchinson。  
他想看看妈妈，看看那栋已经属于其他人的房子，还有前一天晚上Martin说的，晴朗、开阔的Hutchinson。虽然冬天的小镇并不是这样。在车上他感到很放松，好像外翻的脏器终于被妥善地放回到腹腔里。Hutchinson是一个子宫，永远保护他，包容他，在他扯断脐带后依然等待着他。  
即使他认为这个小镇令人作呕。

Neil在夜间巴士上昏昏欲睡，眼皮将落未落，闪了几下后终于彻底闭上。这时候他接到了一条短信。  
圣诞快乐。  
下车时他才拿出手机看那条短信，号码不认识。不过他本来也只记得两个人的号码。Wendy的，和家里的。

等他回到家已经是25号上午，扮演一个错过末班雪橇的圣诞老人，礼物是他自己。他天真漂亮的妈妈亲吻他，拥抱他，说你真让我没想到，我还以为你今年不回来了。Neil心想，我让你没想到的事情还有很多很多呢，妈妈。  
Eric看到他很惊喜，Brian也是，这个腼腆的小怪胎甚至约他27号一起吃饭看电影。这就是他们坐在这个拥挤的餐馆里吃飞船餐盘里的豆泥配汉堡听小孩哭叫的原因。

“有人一直盯着我们，”Eric拿肩膀推推Neil，朝自己前方送去注视，“又是你老朋友？”  
Neil扫了一眼。那是一个独自吃沙拉的金发男人。英俊，平平整整，像一枚信封。  
他兴趣缺缺地转过来：“像李奥纳多迪卡普里奥，我不喜欢。”  
“比起坐轮椅的老头，一个正值年龄的李奥纳多要好太多了，”Eric说，“他在看你，我很确定。”  
Neil听了，又转过头去，正好对上看过来的一双蓝色眼睛。很浅的蓝色。  
男人朝他展露一个微笑。  
差不多像信封上的邮票一样规整。  
“他不是这里的人。”镇上三十五岁以上的男的Neil都认识。  
“我昨晚在酒吧也见过他。”  
“我昨晚和你在一起，怎么不记得。”  
“你当时嗨大了，我把你往车上搬时他不知从哪冒出来，过来问我需要帮忙吗。”  
“让他滚远点。”  
Eric笑了，说：“我不是你，Neil，我不会对别人这么说话。”  
“他跟踪你们吗？”Brian不明所以，但还是努力加入谈话。  
“从酒吧到餐馆，不过这里可去的地方就那么几个，说巧合也说得通。”Eric说。  
“虽然不是我喜欢的类型，但是，一个新人，”Neil把手里没喝完的百事推给Eric，站起来整了整自己的牛仔裤，“值得一试。”  
忽略Brian疑惑的目光和Eric“我们一会儿要看电影”的提醒，Neil迎着那双蓝色的眼睛，绕过亘在他们中间的两张桌子，在男人对面坐下来，两腿摊开，伸进对方的领地。  
和纽约不同，这个小地方是Neil的地盘，他自在，活跃，具有攻击性，是个熟练的混账。  
“看什么呢？”Neil问，拣了面前盘子里的橄榄吃。  
“有点酸。”男人笑了笑。  
“我喜欢。”  
男人把橄榄用叉子赶作一堆，送到Neil跟前，自己放下了餐具。  
“抱歉，只是想确认你是不是Neil。”  
Neil看他：“你知道我名字？”  
“我昨天在酒吧看到你和你朋友，没有那个戴眼镜的小孩，你和另外一个。我没来得及问你们就走了，有人告诉我你叫Neil。”  
“傻逼。”Neil说。他说的是男人嘴里的“有人”。  
“他还说他看着你长大的。”  
Neil冷笑。“确实。”  
“我问他你明晚还会来吗，他说不确定，说你不是在这，就是在公园。我下午去了公园，但那里已经荒了。我想晚上再去酒吧碰碰运气，没想到比我预想得早。要和我一起吗？我车就停在外边。”  
他们旁边有小孩子尖声叫喊，将布丁打翻。  
Neil倾斜身体，手臂压上桌面，低声说：“你在这说是疯了吗，小心有警察。”有人喜欢被这么吓一吓，他们会觉得刺激。  
“没什么关系，你已经成年了吧？”  
Neil顿住。  
是的，他成年了。成年一年有余。  
他不再是十五岁，他居然忘记了这一点。时间的界限在这个小地方常常被模糊，他没有成年的时候他们也允许他做一些本来不被允许的事。  
“你得给钱。”  
“抱歉，我对这个不够了解。我第一次来这边。要多少？一百五？”  
Neil向来不讲价，报高报低都是他们的事，二十，三十，甚至一百五，他只负责点头。  
他点头，说：“行。”  
“你从哪来的？”Neil站起来，又塞了一个果子在嘴里，“去车上。”  
“纽约。”  
纽约。  
Neil抖了一下，他盯着桌布的花纹和桌上花瓶里泛着荧光的水，把嘴里的东西一点点咽下去。等再看这个男人，他只觉得火大。  
Neil先男人一步抢了椅背上的呢子外套，自己穿上，袖子垂下来盖住他整只手。  
“外边冷。”Neil说，带着报复的快意。  
男人没什么反应，从刚才开始，他一直没什么很大的反应。  
“可以，但要记得带上自己的外套，就是你朋友手里拿的那件。”  
Neil顺着男人抬起的下巴转头，看到Eric抓着他的外套，伸着脖子毫不掩饰地往这边看，见Neil看过来，马上从座位上站了起来。Neil在心里骂了一句操你的，走过去拿自己衣服。  
Eric并没有给他。“你这就要走了？Brian给你点了一份肉丸。”  
“给我。”  
Eric乖乖松手。  
Neil抬眼看墙上的表。“到八点半，老地方接我。”  
“老样子，公园接你，等你十分钟你没来我就走？”  
“老样子，”Neil抓起外套，转身时犹豫了几秒，又改口，“你还是再等我一会儿。等二十分钟。”  
“你说了要和Brian看电影，我们选了你最喜欢的僵尸片。”  
Eric看了一眼Brian，希望他说两句，后者完全被隔离在话题之外，迷茫又失落，见Eric看过来，打起精神说：“没关系，Neil有其他事，我们可以下次再一起玩。”  
“换成那部讲外星人的吧，我猜Brian更想看那个。”Neil说。  
Neil知道Brian因为过去的起底而对外星人有所抗拒，但又本能地被吸引。这和Neil的情况如出一辙。想到这个，他甚至有几分愧疚。  
来自Neil McCormick的愧疚，极其稀有。  
Neil抬眼时目光掠过坐轮椅老人的那一桌，老头的大儿子和孙女也在，他们都在看他。Neil没有告诉Eric的是，他认识那位儿子。  
超市的货运司机，会送Neil棒球卡，喜欢在床上抱怨自己兄弟。  
他兄弟在生病前常常在公园等Neil。

司机很快地移开眼，用苹果绿餐巾给自己的父亲擦嘴。  
Neil还是看那个位置，两根手指点在自己额头，对Eric和Brian仓促地行了个礼，说：“玩得开心。”

他跟着只穿一件衬衣的男人从餐馆走出来，地上结了厚厚的冰。男人脚下一滑，险些跌倒。  
能看到纽约的杰克脚下打滑，这次不亏。Neil心情变得很好，甚至主动伸出手去扶他。  
“我还不到那个年纪。”男人笑了，握住Neil的手，小心地盯着脚下。  
“和那个没关系，这里危机重重。”Neil说。  
“要知道我的工作环境就是危机重重。”  
Neil对男人的背景毫无兴趣，他问：“哪辆车？”  
“那边那辆，”男人快速指了一下，又赶快伸平一只胳膊保持平衡，“我叫Charles。”  
Neil不知道什么时候名字成了必须要公开的信息，以前没人告诉他名字，他们看对眼，一言不发地去车里或者一个隔间，然后干，干完拿钱各回各家。现在怎么变得这么繁琐，就像他们以后还会遇上还要用这个名字打招呼寒暄。  
Martin。Neil脑中突然跳出这个名字。  
他不确定，这是“想起”，还是“思念”。

“Charles？”Eames摸着自己下唇，“你在现实生活中也玩这套老把戏？”  
Cobb说：“我喜欢这个名字，而且，使用固定的假名可以避免因为记混而穿帮。”  
“Neil是真名，平等交换，你也应该告诉他真名。我女友——西班牙那个——常常对我说，真诚很重要，这是我在她心中不同于她其他男友的加分点。”  
“……Eames，我只是想套情报。”

Neil等着Charles发动汽车，他眼睛望着外边，听到旁边人问：“你一般去哪？”  
“这要问你。”  
“我也不知道，要不我们在这里转转？去公园？”  
“公园那能办事的地方只有厕所。我没意见，但你的大衣估计有意见”  
“那我们就在车上聊？”Charles调整后视镜，从扶手箱里挖了一罐七喜，拉开拉环，“喝点东西？”  
“聊天？”  
“对啊。”  
“那我要走了。”  
Neil手伸到车门把手上，Charles半个身子压过来，拦下Neil的手。这有点突然，Neil被吓了一跳，空间狭小，他几乎被困在了座位上。  
那种感觉再一次顺着他的脊柱窜上来，他浑身发冷，一动也不能动。他自认并没什么想象力，但现在，一点点相似都会拉着他的思维去往那个晚上，就像所有路线都贴好了指示箭头。  
往那里想。  
你要死了，Neil，你就要死在这里。Neil对自己说。太阳穴里黄蜂飞舞。  
Charles赶快坐回到自己的位子上，说：“抱歉，我只是想也许我们能商量商量。你还好吗？”  
Neil还在发懵，这一次比以往要长，他深呼吸，想在迅疾的恐惧中保持平衡。  
操你妈，Neil，振作点。  
Neil闭上眼，他好像被活着扎进了一个裹尸袋里，埋进六英尺下的土中。  
想点好的。  
妈妈，Wendy，大麻，A片，棒球，教练……  
Martin。  
他脸上一阵刺痛。  
是Charles打开了车门，寒风灌进来，Neil打了个寒颤，睁开眼睛。  
Eric，Brian，货车司机，还有司机的老爹都在不远处的餐馆里，每次有人开门出来，他们都能听到里面热闹的声音。他从这里跳下去，跑两步就能到安全地带。  
“好点了？”  
Neil没回答。  
Charles靠在方向盘上，央求：“Neil，你可以不要走吗？我真的需要一个人陪我，我不知道你有没有这样的时刻，特别需要一个人的时刻。随着长大，这种时刻越来越少，但越来越重要。”  
男人看起来很可怜，和在餐厅里完全不同，就像体内住了一条哆哆嗦嗦的老狗。他眼睛里的蓝色跟着眼角一起耷拉下来。  
我刚刚也他妈的像一条哆哆嗦嗦的老狗。感受到安全后，Neil开始后悔刚才的失态。  
“我们这不是没教堂。”Neil说，语气出卖了他内心的退让。  
“但他们不是你。”

“我有时候真能演。”Cobb忍不住道。  
“尤其是带上感情，假里掺点真，你能骗过所有人。”

“一百五十块换一次聊天，你不喜欢吗？也让我花钱得到一点安慰。”  
“我不在意你给不给钱，我有其他工作。我只想找个看得过去的搞。”  
“我可以理解成你觉得我还可以？”  
Neil再一次不说话。  
Charles笑了，像闲聊一般问：“你在哪工作？”  
“三明治店。”  
“我昨晚去过，是不是戴着绿色小帽子的那家。”  
“不，是纽约的三明治店。我在纽约工作。”  
“纽约，纽约的店员制服可就多了，都很可爱。你适合黄色，你们制服是黄色的吧？”  
“对。”  
“谢天谢地。”  
Neil笑了一下。先当个神父挣一百五，再去找个老熟人度过今晚，听起来是不错的安排。这个男人看起来脾气不错，对于一个陌生人而言，软弱的人比怒气冲冲的人要好。  
何况，两条虚张声势的丧家犬就该凑作对互相舔毛。  
“兜兜风吧。”Neil说，靠回到靠背上。  
“不用勉强自己，如果你觉得待在这里更有安全感，我们就待在这。”  
“这个镇子的每个地方我都熟，没关系的，别让我看起来像个怂蛋。”  
“你们年轻人，总是把勇敢看得比一切都重要，”Charles再一次把饮料递过去，“别否认，我以前也这样。”  
“介意我自己嗨一会儿吗？一点小乐子。”Neil拿出一小包白色粉末。  
“自便。”  
他们像电影里那样上路，伴着音乐和粉，在公式一般熟悉的小镇上闲逛。Neil此时不再那么厌恶这个地方，熟悉感是他用来对抗恐惧的武器，这个小镇虽然糟，但是是他知道下限的糟。而纽约不是。  
Charles边开车边大倒苦水，说生活的不容易，期间回忆和太太的有趣故事，作为中和的甜味。Neil全没往耳朵里去，只记得Charles说她是一个有着榛仁巧克力发色的女人。  
“她是我认识的最甜的勇士。”  
Neil摇着空饮料罐，说：“可你连戒指都不戴。”  
“你说这个？”Charles举起空空的左手，把它交在Neil掌心，“我太太去世了。”  
这时Neil头脑已经不大清楚，但他还是感受到了Charles突然的认真。好可怜，Neil心想，可怜的小猫猫要把自己眼珠都哭出来了，自己作为一只勇敢狗狗责无旁贷。  
“我很少遇到没戴婚戒的人，我喜欢他们戴戒指，因为放在舌头上很凉，像薄荷糖。”  
说着，Neil伸出舌头，舌尖短促地蹭过Charles的无名指指根，像戴上一个由触感构成的指环。

“是编造的，是假故事。”Cobb说，“当时Mal才刚刚答应我的求婚。如果知道后来的事，我不会编这个故事，好像你说的话会应验，让人很难受。”  
“你怎么决定要和Mal结婚的？我有过很多男朋友女朋友，和他们相处愉快，但从没想过求婚。”  
“我们从事同样的事业，有着相同的目标，共同的爱好，她和我彼此契合。”  
“你和Arthur结婚也是因为如此吗？因为他是你的前哨，你们合作无间，配合默契？你爱这样的人是吗？”  
Cobb思考了一会儿，回答：“Mal失去了她的哥哥，她是个好强的人，那是她第一次在我面前哭。她说她失去了生命的一部分，我想，也许我可以填补它。”  
“可这是完全不同的两部分，不能互相填补。”  
“我知道，但你总会想为她做点什么，再说我们本来就相爱。你可以说我求婚是出于同情，但支持我们在一起那么多年的原因并不是同情，仅有同情做不到这点。她如果知道我同情过她，她会不高兴的。”  
Cobb脸上露出怜惜的笑容，好像Mal就在旁边。现在关于Mal的回忆好像永远发苦，但它本来是快乐更多。  
“你清楚这点我很高兴，”Eames也笑了，“你并不会因为同情而去和一个人厮守。这不是道理，这是你的取向。”  
“饮料里的药起了作用，他睡着了，我趁机进入他的梦。”Cobb给自己倒了一杯。  
“他只是个普通人，这违反业内规定。”  
“我不在乎规定，我知道你比我更不在乎，所以不要在这时候教育我。这不道德，但咱们干的在道德边缘走钢丝的事还少吗？”  
“你知道我不是在教育你，”Eames笑笑，“我只是想听听你当时的想法。”  
“我当时只想知道他和Martin什么关系，Martin又想得到什么。你那个时候还没入行，可能没听说过Martin。”  
“我知道他。Martin是最出色的药剂师，即使到现在，也没人比得上他。药剂师是一次行动的保障，只是常常被人忽视。业内有很多明星似的筑梦师、伪装者——比如我，但业内很少有明星一般的药剂师。Martin就是，他是大明星。”  
Cobb说：“他是个人渣。”  
“对，但你不能否认他真的让人印象深刻。一般的药剂师目的是保证多层梦境的稳定，而Martin，他追求混乱。只有他自己能从中全身而退，其余人都被抛入limbo。很多公司雇他铲除异己，更多公司出钱买他的命。你接的单子是什么？”  
“他绑架了我客户的儿子，我们要做的是挖出他的行踪，赶在Martin植入前制止他，再做掉他。如果他已经完成了植入，我们需要找出他植入了什么，再想办法恢复原状。”  
“听起来很难。”  
“开价很高。”  
Eames又给自己满上一杯，调整了坐姿让自己更舒适。他继续问：“于是你进了一个无辜男孩的梦，虽然他有点讨人厌，你看到了什么？Martin吗？”  
可以看出，到了谈话第一个艰难的部分。Cobb深吸一口气，眼睛转向四人合照，慢慢咽下自己的酒。  
“一座在海中央的房子。”  
“我以为这种小孩会梦点更出格的。”  
“我本来也以为会这样。他入睡前吸了粉，一般这时候，人的梦境会更加五彩缤纷，更激烈，也更加无逻辑，有点像打了彩灯的博斯的画。你进过瘾君子的梦，你知道，Eames。”  
“我知道，那一次你们让我假扮成裸体的希特勒，因为那是那个梦里比较正常的形象，见鬼，我真想把那段经历从你们脑子里抹去。”  
“我在Neil梦里看到的不够出格，但比那个要糟。”  
“一打裸体的希特勒吗？”  
“是糖果和七彩麦片圈做的海，我在他的梦里醒来时，发现自己漂在海上，就像漂在一碗早餐麦片里。”  
“听起来像‘亲爱的我把孩子变小了’，那是我很喜欢的电影。”  
“天上在下雨，糖粒砸到我身上。我花了好一阵才找到Neil在哪。他在海中央的孤岛上，在那座大房子门前。我起初并不确定那是Neil，那个小孩只有八岁。”  
“你怎么确定小孩年龄的？在我看来他们在上中学前看起来都差不多。”  
“我是个父亲，我有孩子，我当然知道。”  
“可你当时没有。”  
“我在用现在的经验分析过去的记忆。好吧，我可能记得不够清楚了，我知道他是八岁，”Cobb说，“后来的事让我确定他的年纪。”  
“抱歉刚刚打断你，继续。”  
“我漂在水里，水把我推向那座房子。那座房子在普通的房子外观和一张人脸之间切换。人做梦时常常会出现这种情况，一些现实中不可能的事，在梦里却很自然。你并不会觉得那是在切换，而是觉得，那个人就是一栋房子。”  
“谁的脸？”  
“Martin。”  
Cobb又有很长一阵没说话，他在房间里走来走去。Eames喝着自己的酒，并不催他。  
“我现在还记得那幢屋子说了什么，它很大，我越接近它它就越大，到最后占据了一半的天空，但我确定我始终离它很远。  
“它说，你是我最棒的球员，把手臂给我，天使，给我，手臂给我，Neil。那颗头张开嘴，从窗户那个位置咧开嘴，舌头伸出来，接住小孩送过去的手臂，然后吮进嘴里。那条胳膊太小了，还没一个哨子大，小孩被吸得很痒，在那嘻嘻哈哈地笑。他很开心，开心到水面都在颤动，天上落下更多糖，糖霜，加了色素的玉米粉，全是甜味，很刺鼻。”  
已经过去这么多年，Cobb想起那个时刻，依旧获得新的震动和恐慌。好像后来他并没有帮助那个小孩脱离过去似的，好像他始终背负着愧疚感。  
“为什么是球员？”  
“我当时不知道。因为从可获得的资料上，Martin并没有当过球队教练，尤其是儿童球队。”  
“你觉得这表示了什么吗？”  
“是的，”Cobb说，“我觉得很不舒服，Eames，我是个父亲，很多事会让我痛苦。”  
“你当时不是父亲。”Eames再一次强调。  
“区别在哪？”  
“区别就在于你刚才说的，因为你当过父亲，对于一些事的反应才会格外强烈。年轻时的你和现在的你不会一样。不过这不重要，我又打断你了，抱歉。”  
“我还看到了很多东西，在海上漂着的另一个小孩，长着成年人的脸，我在餐厅见过他，那个戴眼镜的金头发年轻人。还有一扇门，在半空独立地悬浮，我没打开。”  
“你没有打开那扇门？是出于谨慎吗？怕被Neil发现？”  
“说实话，我只是……他还是个孩子，我想我该给他留点余地。”  
“Dom Cobb在工作中从不会说，留余地。而且他不是个孩子，他成年了。”  
“但是在梦里我只能看到八岁的他，我不能，也不想看一个八岁小孩用一个门做防御的记忆。他展露出来的部分已经让我有不好的猜测，我不想，”Cobb斟酌措辞，“我不希望那里面是我猜的东西。而且这和我的活无关。”  
“然后呢？”  
“我在他的梦里待了很久，收集了一点信息，不过都是Neil零碎的记忆。我在水里待得太久，撑不住了，打算直接沉下去回到现实世界，当我沉下去时，我看到了肩膀。”  
“什么肩膀？”Eames身体前倾，手肘搁在膝盖上，上半身向Cobb的位置突出。  
“Martin的肩膀，在水下。”  
“不止肩膀，我往下沉的时候，还看到了他的腰，膝盖，等等，”Cobb一只手握成拳，在空中做了个敲击的动作，“那是钉子。”  
Cobb放低了音量，把声音碾得又紧绷又细。“Martin像一个钉子楔在Neil的记忆里。露出水面的房子只是他身体的一部分，水下是Neil的潜意识。我自己用一台电梯来连接我的思维表层和潜意识，所以我知道下边是什么。Martin钻得太深太深了，直到我溺水也没看到那枚钉子的末端。  
“我怀疑Martin给Neil做了植入。虽然我不知为什么。”

Neil在一团热气中醒来，周围又黑又暖和，他觉得很疲倦，在Charles腿上动了动，翻了个身，问有没有烟，声音黏在一起。  
Charles把嘴里抽了一半的烟送到他嘴里，说：“这是你的烟。抱歉，因为我以前不抽，没有带烟的习惯。现在觉得有些时候需要点这个。”  
Neil感觉自己睡得像一块地毯，纤维都填补进汽车坐垫和男人身体之间，腰卡在扶手箱上，他歪歪扭扭地支起一条胳膊，咬住烟，Charles像竖起地毯似的把他扶起来。  
“前面就是公园。”Charles说。  
“几点了？”  
“什么？”Charles递过去耳朵。  
Neil眯着眼四处摸索，最后抓过Charles的手，贴过去看他的手表。“……不过去了，我和Eric约的一个半小时后，现在已经过去两个多小时了。他应该……你怎么知道他要在这里接我？”  
“你自己说的。”  
“我没说过。”  
“你睡着的时候在梦里说的，”Charles手指轻敲方向盘，“来吧，我们找找你朋友。”  
“我说了没必要，送我回家，我给你指路。”  
“以前你都怎么回去？”  
“Eric会接我。并不是必须，他想来就来，不想来也没事。”  
“他总是来吗？”  
Neil顿了顿，转头看车窗外，雪又下起来了，有人在很远的地方唱歌，也可能是幻听。他说：“总是。”  
Charles笑笑，把七喜从仪表盘上移到扶手箱的杯托里，发动汽车，开进了公园。

Brian在后排座位上睡了快一个钟头，Eric觉得自己也要撑不住了。  
他打个哈欠，再一次拿起手机。一个小时前给Neil发的短信没得到任何回复。意料之中。Neil向来不回复他，无论是明信片还是短信。  
有人敲副驾驶侧的车窗。是Neil。  
Eric一下子清醒了，帮朋友打开车门，男生像一条鱼一样钻进来。  
“外边下雪了。”Neil搓搓手，朝手哈气。  
“是吗？我没留意。”Eric调高车内温度。  
“Brian还在？”Neil朝后边看了一眼，“我以为你们看完电影你会送他回去。”  
“呃，我们看了十分钟，Brian说不想再看，我们就出来了。我本来说送完他再来接你，可他要一起来。”  
Neil又扭头看Brian，车内空间不大，他的侧脸和Eric挨得很近。Eric想拉开一点距离，但身体却凑得更近。  
“我还以为你走了。”Neil说。  
“因为我看你在餐厅好像有点紧张，所以我想，再多等一会儿，”Eric眼睛落到别处，“你从去年回来开始，就有点紧张。”  
Neil笑笑，坐回到自己位子上，Eric得以松口气。  
“谢了。”  
Eric拧出一个干巴巴的笑。“荣幸之至。”  
从电影院出来后，Brian问他，你是不是喜欢Neil。Eric很惊愕。惊愕的是连Brian这样一个自慰都没有过的纯情直男都看出他的暗恋，自己的感情在Neil这种老手那里，估计早就算不上暗恋。他不说，Neil也不说。他不说是因为确定自己得不到回复，就像那些明信片和短信。Neil喜欢老家伙，自己再努力，也不可能做到这点，他只能和Neil一起、同步老去。  
Neil会老吗。  
Eric偷偷地看他，后者专注地看窗外的落雪，翘起的头发里露出一小片耳朵。  
Neil不会老，他会一直像个新杯子一样，亮闪闪的，Eric想，等到自己有了彼此相爱的爱人，Neil还是会这个样子，他会在Eric的脑海里，始终崭新下去。  
Eric并不完全了解Neil，所以他可以让Neil和自己的暗恋长久地泡在美化的福尔马林中，但这对于Eric来说就足够了，他并不想要更多，只想当唯一一个认为Neil值得这样的人。

Neil望着外面问：“外边是不是有人唱歌？”  
Eric忙着看路，说：“我没听到。”  
“Wendy说的，下雪的时候肯定有人唱歌，你这时候唱歌是最好的，上帝听得到，会觉得，挺不错，以后可以帮点小忙。”

Charles站在自己车前，Neil走的时候把烟留下了，里边还有一张写着电话的名片。那是Charles的名片，Neil把自己的电话写在了他的名字上头。  
公园很荒，雪落在秋千上。  
一个地方太安静，人就会听到很多并不存在的声音。

有人在唱歌。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其中给教练尸体献花的想象来自Mysterious skin原著小说

“Fisher的任务完成后，我很久没有想Mal。”  
这件事没有想象中难。  
Cobb忙着和孩子重聚，忙着给他们解释妈妈去哪里了，忙于重新开始工作，有很多事要做。有时候Mal会像保护膜上的气泡一样突然出现在他脑海里，但也只是出现，并没带来与之相关的一大堆回忆——Cobb称之为并发症。  
Mal出现，在Cobb脑中停留一两秒，然后消失。  
就像他用一扇门关住了她，她不再会困扰Cobb。  
直到。  
直到什么呢。

直到Arthur说，我们把她的照片摆出来吧。

是这样吗。

“那些消失的人，不会再增添的记忆，你得学会和他们共存，一起生活。你是一棵树，他们就是分出去的枝桠，直到有一天他们自己停止生长，因为你不再给他们养分。这才是正确的处理方式。”  
Cobb有了醉意，他看着自己的空杯子。  
“今天不该喝这么多。”

Martin说：“还记得我吗？”  
Neil躺在床上，在货车司机投过来的目光里按下免提，将手机搁在耳旁，对着天花板说：“Charles？”  
对面传来笑声：“再给你一点时间，翻翻你长长的名单。”  
司机爬上来，手肘和小腿像一个保鲜盒的边沿，把Neil框在里边。  
“不做全套，别忘了。”Neil抬起头提醒。  
司机没说什么，电话里说：“还是这样？我还以为只针对我。”  
“以前可不是。”司机咕哝了一句。  
“以前是以前，”Neil再次躺好，天花板上有人黏了一块口香糖，他盯着它看，“Martin，你怎么搞到我手机号的？”  
“有志者事竟成。”  
这听起来像教练会说的话。  
Neil能想象到教练的表情。在给所有队员加油鼓劲后，他会单独叫过Neil，蹲下来，摘掉帽子擦一把额头上的汗，金色的头发蓝色的眼睛和亮晶晶的汗珠齐齐对着Neil，说，你会带领我们一起拿到冠军对吗。  
“对。”Neil看着天花板说，声音很小，没有其他人注意到。  
司机侧过头，脸贴在Neil的小腹上，那里平坦有韧性，属于步入成年人队列的合法青少年。以前，当它属于一个八岁的孩子时，它鼓胀着，像柔软的丘陵。小孩子的肚子都是如此，是一团还没精雕的陶泥，往后，它因为拉伸而平坦，再堆积成一团，最后变得皱皱巴巴的。每个人都逃不过。  
教练只喜欢它八岁的样子。他把耳朵贴在它上边，就像打电话一般对肚脐说，我喜欢你，Neil。  
我也喜欢你。快要二十岁的Neil迟迟地回应。  
当教练变成一摊泥，一坨奶油，一个概念的时候，他还会喜欢吗。Neil没法回答。他觉得教练也许已经死了，变成一具永远健壮、蓬勃、正午太阳一般的尸体。  
如果是那样，Neil就可以永远想念他，永远喜欢他，披上白纱去棺木里放一枝花。

想到这个他就要硬了。

司机觉出了变化，他毛茸茸的下巴刮蹭着Neil大腿内侧，问：“想什么呢？”  
电话那头也跟着问：“走神了吗？”  
“没有，”Neil摸起手机，在呼吸变浊前对另一边说，“我要干正事了，以后再聊。”  
“好。”  
那边并没有挂断，而是在几秒的空白后，像是随口一提似的，问：“你说的Charles，长什么样？”  
“你问这个干嘛？”  
“可能是嫉妒吧，我想。你最开始说的是他的名字。”  
当然不是嫉妒，Neil读得出来，但他还是回答了：“挺帅的，和你差不多大，也是纽约来的。”  
“好的，我可以用他是我的替代品来安慰自己。”  
足够油腔滑调，但Neil还是笑了，他一开始都没注意到。最后他咬着口腔内侧压下去这个笑，按了挂断键。  
司机本来在隔着内裤的布料舔他，听完后忍不住嘲笑：“他说昨天那个纽约佬？你穿他外套那个？钓上大鱼了？”  
“我现在也是纽约佬。”Neil语调做作地上扬，他畏惧纽约，但此时又把它当成一个关系亲密的有钱亲戚。  
“好长时间没看到你，去纽约了？”  
Neil没回答，一般可以用“是”和“对”回答的，他都不回答。司机扯下他的内裤，自己向上攀，像拉不起来的拉链似的，手肘卡在Neil抬起的腿下。  
“你和我弟弟干过，对吧？叫Andy，你知道那是我弟弟。”又是一个好像临时起意的语气。  
这种语气Neil遇到过太多，Charles，Martin，还有眼前这位，Neil想不起他的名字。他们总是会把目光突然转向别处，为了让自己接下来的话落地更自然，然后再故作轻松地问出他们一直想问的东西，问出一个隐藏的目的。  
但Neil并不想深究。  
他没回答，没回答表示yes。  
“你们怎么玩？”  
Neil想了想，说：“只有两次。一次我给他打手枪，还有一次他让我操他。”  
司机笑了，笑容里是针对弟弟的没说出口的尖酸刻薄，如果Neil想，大概可以猜出深埋其中的幽深的家庭关系。家家有本难念的经，不过这又关他什么事。  
“我想你了，我想操你，甜心。”司机说，身体前倾，Neil的腿又被顶开了一点。  
“我们说过了，没门。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我烦了，”Neil坐起来，看司机涨红了脸，只好俯下身轻咬他的耳廓，“咱们可以玩点别的。帮我吸出来，爹地。”

Neil心想，他对这个地方仅剩的感情在于，当人们答应了不操，就不会硬来。  
这叫什么，契约精神。Neil从一部家养的乌龟把金发女郎肠子吃了的恐怖片中学来的词。

Eric早在公园等着了。他把车停在大屏幕下边，Neil说这里以前会放电影，在Eric搬来以前。距离他不远的地方停了另一辆车。  
Eric眯着眼睛看了一会儿，直到车里的人走出来，他才认出那是Charles。  
同样认出Charles的还有赶过来的Neil。  
Neil敲敲副驾侧的车窗，不等Eric把车门完全打开就从外套口袋里掏了一堆东西丢在座位上。泡泡糖、巧克力棒、维他命片，还有一小包大麻。  
“等会儿，”Eric见Neil转身要走，知道他要去Charles那，“这些是什么？你顺来的？”  
他翻拣着那些小包装零食，一抬眼，突然被一片阴影笼罩。座位上的零食在按压下发出噼啪声，像火中木柴。他的嘴唇贴上了什么。  
又甜又冷又硬。  
Neil松口，嘴上樱桃味的嘴唇形糖果就掉了下来，摔在Eric僵硬的大腿上。  
“都送你了，哥们儿，我就拿一个。”Neil扬起手里的戒指糖，从敞开的车门钻了出去。全身而退。  
Neil很开心，Eric看得出来，他这个坏朋友朝Charles走过去时还吹了一声口哨。Eric在座位上愣了一会儿，没有喜悦愤怒和悲伤，以前这三样情绪总是像交通灯一样因为Neil而交替，现在他只是有些错愕，可能还有点难堪。  
他看到Neil朝Charles炫耀中指上那个愚蠢的紫色戒指。  
Eric把属于自己的樱桃嘴唇吃了下去，味道还行，只是他更喜欢软糖。

Cobb说：“我不知道Martin怎么那么快就知道我找过Neil。只一个晚上，他就知道了。我当时猜有两种可能，一个是他在监视Neil，一个是Neil和他熟到会常常报备的程度。无论是哪种，都说明我们找Neil是正确的，我们要继续跟着他。”  
“你很会讲故事，”Eames说，向后瘫在沙发上，“有没有中场休息？我想吃东西。”  
Cobb看了一下表，收起两只杯子。“我去看看Arthur，再给你弄点吃的。”  
“饼干就行。不必为我那么操劳。”Eames笑脸和他这个人一样高调。  
Cobb掩上门，向Arthur的位置走去。他想起以前，Arthur总能找到他，无论他去哪。现在他也可以很容易地找到Arthur，楼上，楼下，书房，孩子们的房间，院子里，床上，Arthur在十分钟的范围里。  
“真高兴你现在在我十分钟就能找到的范围里，”Arthur曾经这么对他说，额头抵上他的肩膀，“找你实在很累。”  
Cobb捧着他的脸，亲吻他黑色的头发，说对不起。

Cobb亲吻Arthur黑色的头发。  
Arthur转过转椅，收下Cobb垂下来的吻。他一只手向上勾着Cobb的脖子，另一只手还在那一堆资料上划线。  
“Eames说他饿了，我给他拿点吃的，你要吃什么？”  
“咖啡就可以。”  
“遵命，先生。”  
“你们在聊什么？”  
“一些往事。”  
Cobb说，习惯性地转动自己手上的戒指。Arthur抓过他的手，把戒指一点点退下来。  
“包括我的往事吗？”  
“我的往事当然也是你的，很难分开。”  
Arthur把Cobb的戒指戴在自己的中指上，举起来欣赏。  
“我们真是挑了不错的戒指——是很难，打离婚官司的时候都没法做财产分割。”  
“真高兴你把我们的回忆算作财产，”Cobb亲吻他的指节，“不过我不喜欢联想到分开。”  
Arthur把手转过来，让Cobb吻到掌心。Cobb顺着鼓起的青色的血管，到达手腕，Arthur常用的香水就停留在那里。它涌进Cobb鼻腔，Cobb被Arthur包围着，他觉得安心，也希望Arthur和自己一样安心。  
“Dom，你不是小孩子了，要知道，永远是一个稀少的词。”可是Arthur这样说。  
Cobb抬起头看着Arthur。  
“我永远，永远。”他吻住Arthur和自己的戒指，那是两只温暖的环。他哽住了。  
他也不知道应该说什么。  
Arthur温柔地注视他，说：“它们亲起来是凉的，对吗？像薄荷糖。”

Neil把那枚大戒指慷慨地送给了Charles。因为地上的积雪还没化，阳光晒在雪上，甚至让紫色戒指都发光了。  
Charles挑起眉毛。  
“自己戴上，戴在无名指上。”Neil指挥他。  
Charles配合地戴上，翘起手指。“我觉得我像个卡通角色。”  
Neil笑了，摸出一包烟，自顾自抽起来。  
“发生了什么好事？”  
“没有。怎么这么问？”  
“你看起来很高兴。既然Eric来接你，我猜你刚才见客人去了。是什么人让你心情这么好？”  
“一位教练。”  
Charles复述了一遍：“一位教练。”  
“我小时候打棒球，是明星球员，得过奖杯，我唯一能得奖的地方就是这个了。”  
“棒球，”Charles好像一台只会复读的机子，“多大的时候？”  
“八岁，后来就不打了。”  
Neil看那块大屏幕，上边全是灰，顶上冠着雪。他一直想和教练在这看电影，最好是在冬天下雪的时候，只是教练就像随着秋天到来死翘翘的虫子，夏天一结束就消失了。他在上初中常常会怀疑教练是虫子，这是佐证之一。其余的证据包括：教练会在他身上留下红印，会让他发痒，会让他疼痛，喜欢小孩。要知道很多虫子只围着小孩咬。他把这个笑话认真地保留起来，准备等着以后见到教练，讲给他听。  
教练喜欢他说些蠢话。  
“我一直想在这看电影。”Neil说。  
“那位教练叫什么名字？”  
Neil仍是看着那块屏：“可惜这个地方不再用了，也许以后会变成商场，或者停车场。”  
Charles好像终于意识到了自己的问题，接道：“这块屏应该是用来播广告的吧。”  
Neil摇摇头：“你可真没劲。”  
聊天进入僵局，Charles想把手揣进口袋里，可那枚大戒指卡在了口袋边缘，他只好抱起手臂，皱着眉和Neil一起盯着那块屏看。  
Neil注意到了Charles的难题，该死的大戒指在他的大衣上上留下了糖渍，现在像倒挂的蝙蝠一样歇在另一只手的肘部。  
不得不说，这让Neil更开心了。  
“我第一次见你时，你穿得还挺考究的，才两天就原形毕露吗？”他把烟弹到一边，牵起Charles的手，一口咬住糖，毫不介意吃相地把它吞进嘴里，嚼碎咽下去，留下一条紫色的舌头。  
“我第一次见你时，你吃东西挺文雅。”Charles说。  
“今天怎么想到来这里？”Neil把光秃秃的戒指戴回自己手上。  
“碰巧看到你朋友的车，就跟着来找你了。”  
“但我不想开张两次。”  
“没关系，只是想和你聊聊天。你刚才说的关于你小时候棒球队的事，我挺有兴趣，你今天见的是那个教练吗？”  
“当然不是。我随便说的。”  
“那到底是谁？”  
Neil不明白Charles为什么要对这个问题穷追猛打，眼前这个人没了昨晚的沉稳，或者说，不再循循善诱，Neil多少能察觉到他想从自己身上套出东西，但不知道自己到底有什么套话的价值。  
他有些恼怒。Charles是他第一个主动留下电话号码的人，但对方只当他是一个调查对象。  
“货车司机，给超市送货，刚刚的糖就是从他那拿的。”  
说完，Neil头也不回地朝树立在前方的大屏幕走去。这里只有他一个人，他要一个人去看电影。身后的脚步声跟着他，他走一步，后边就跟一步。直到两个人都站在屏幕底下。  
Neil仰着头，意识到也许Charles是对的，小时候大得像一个电影院的屏幕，现在看来也没那么大。因为他长大了。  
他从没在这里看过电影，只是听Wendy说，这里是用来放电影的。  
自己的记忆又有几分可靠呢。  
“对不起。”Charles说，他比Neil高一点，说话时呼出的热气打在Neil耳侧。  
Neil耸耸肩，表示没什么。他转过头，看着Charles的金色头发和蓝眼睛，好奇都是一样的组合，为什么一个就不能是另一个。  
如果这种事像数学题一样就好了，一加一等于二加零，总有新的解法，总有新的代替。  
他用拳头轻轻撞Charles的肩。  
“有时间打我电话，你不会失望的。”

Cobb站在咖啡机前，外边的天空还是阴沉沉的。  
他另一部手机里保留着Mal生前的短信，这一部里关于以前的记忆就少得多了。都是来自Martin。  
第一条是Martin在Cobb第二次见到Neil之前发来的。Cobb后来没有再去看过，但依旧记得它说了什么。

“Neil是个漂亮的孩子，对吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

“我第一次入梦，也是我第一次拿起一把枪，在大学选修的犯罪心理分析课上，老师提过几个象征，也许是西班牙文学课上，我记不清，大学离我太遥远。枪，性幻想，血，都是很好的象征，象征你长大成人。”Cobb说。  
“我运气比你好，在现实生活中摸枪比在梦里早好几年。”Eames咬了一大口Cobb递过来的花生酱果冻三明治，咂摸咂摸，又摇晃了一会儿高脚杯里的牛奶，“你不觉得我对于这份套餐有点老了吗？”  
“这是我最拿手的，孩子们都喜欢吃，Arthur也喜欢。”  
“Arthur也是个孩子，对吧？”  
Cobb皱眉，他今天皱眉次数太多了：“他当然不是，这么说听起来像是我有什么特殊癖好。”  
Eames嚼着那个甜呼呼的三明治，语气沉下去，像在开导Cobb似的说：“Cobb，你不必给自己那么大压力，即使你对一个二十岁左右的年轻人有其他想法，也没什么可指摘的。我说的当然不是现在的Arthur，你明白我的意思。”  
“我并不明白。”  
“我说的是Neil，你把他当小孩，但他并不是。你一直告诉自己他是个小你二十岁的小孩，它会给你带来很大的道德压力，除非你是为了从这样的自我提醒中挖掘快感。”  
“你在做心理分析吗？可惜时间不对，那时候我和Mal在一起，我很爱她。”  
Eames举杯：“你真是无懈可击啊。”  
Cobb端起另一份三明治和咖啡。“我给他送过去，你吃完把盘子放到厨房。”

Eric一反常态，没有联系Neil，Neil也不打算联系他。手机里躺着的一堆短信，还有邮箱里的邮件，Neil都点出来看了，划到圣诞快乐那一条，号码眼熟，他返回去对照昨天的来电，对上了Martin的号码。  
Neil躺在床上，听楼下妈妈拖鞋拖地的声音，听着面包机、电视、冰箱的声音此起彼伏，最后是汽车发动的声音。他揭下冰箱上妈妈留的“今晚回来很晚，不用等我，爱你”的便签，把自己十五岁时骑的自行车从地下室里拖出来，擦洗干净，骑着上街。  
车小了点，也不是山地车，骑着它看上去像送报纸的中学生。他站起来蹬踏板，把这几年增加的身高转移到上方的空间里去，好骑得飞快。  
他是教练最喜欢的球员，也是有天分的运动员。他并不认为这是教练为了把他拐上床编出来的。看看，看看，他肢体灵活，就是很擅长玩这个。  
滑板，攀爬，侧手翻，后空翻，他都做得不错。  
Neil在并排的两辆车之间滑过去，闯过红灯，在院子和院子的空隙中飞过。帽子不见了，远远掉在他身后，他想，都掉了才好。

操你们。

去死吧。

街上没有人，他是空街道之王。他想起小时候，妈妈给他在地面上用玩具摆出一个迷你街道，他骑着自己的玩具三轮车，在街道上横冲直撞。  
“做得好小怪兽，要冲破它们，你才能跑出去！”妈妈给他倒了一点点酒在果汁里，让他抿了一口。  
道路立了起来，小镇在他下方，Neil从最高点向下俯冲，朝着自己的过去直直地碾过去。  
他最终降落在公园里。

Neil和自行车一起倒在地面上，喘着气，看自己的胸口一起一伏。心脏贴在他耳边跳，咚咚咚。是敲门的声音。

Neil。

咚咚咚。Neil。

他的脸偏向声音的来处，湿冷的地面吻他的脸，他在这个吻里看到有人逆着光走过来。Neil不知道他从哪里走出来的，可能是转角也可能是路的尽头。太阳亮得像个灯泡，就悬在来人的脑后，像宗教画里的大光环，Neil在电视上看过那些画，那些人的脸清晰又明亮，而真正在逆光里的人脸是在暗处的。  
Neil看不清他的脸，但知道他是谁。  
他为什么会在这里。  
路两边的雪像婚礼上的花束，注视着他朝Neil走过来。

Neil被拉住一边的手腕，但不愿意站起来，僵持了几秒，最后抽回了自己的手，坐在原地。

对方弯下腰看着他，问，你收到我的圣诞短信了吗。

_你会带领我们拿到冠军的是吗。_

“是的。”Neil回答。  
“还记得我吗？”  
眼前的面孔逐渐清晰。即使也是俯视着Neil，和十几年前一样的角度，相似的面孔，Neil也知道了不是那个人。他被失落击中，以及自己也说不清的恼羞成怒。  
“Martin，”Neil说，从地上爬起来，“你来Hutchinson了？”  
“工作需要。”  
Neil的手机突然震动。他本来不打算理会，但它坚持不懈，他撇撇嘴，拿出来看了一眼。  
“谁打来的？”Martin的头靠过来。Neil并不介意。  
“不知道，我不记电话号码。”  
Martin盯着屏幕看了几秒，露出一个笑容。  
“要接吗？”  
“随它去吧。”  
“看来你上次接我电话，是我运气好，”Martin侧过脸，阳光在他脸上留下一道明暗分界线。他脱下自己的围巾给Neil围上，说：“我住在日落汽车旅馆，跟我去看看？有礼物送给你。”  
“什么礼物？”  
Neil随意问着，按了挂断，把手机塞进口袋，转头找自己的车，发现它正在安静、迟缓地下沉。  
他呼吸一紧，正要回身，一只手落在他肩头，固定住了他的动作。  
“不用怕，我们在梦里，Neil。”  
Martin将他向后拉，贴上他的后背，贴得太紧，Neil甚至能感觉到运动服上的拉链。那是长长的，细细的一小段金属铁轨，铺在Neil的脊柱上。Martin的下巴靠上Neil的肩，身上的热气包裹住他，是夏天的气息，汗水，须后水，还有棒球开裂的皮革味。  
“你可能猜不到从什么时候入梦的。我们做裁缝的，从来都要把线头藏好。”  
Neil眼睁睁地看着自己的自行车消失在脚下，张开了嘴，却发不出声音。周围的景物一下子离他们非常非常遥远，他能感觉到的只有身后这个人。  
好像那个夏天也是这样的。小时候他觉得教练很高很高，几千英寸高，高到头顶太阳，宽大的手可以盖住他的整个肩膀，是一张大大的苹果派的饼皮，热烘烘地包裹住他。教练到底多高，手又是多大，他根本不知道。他尝试用尺子去测量照片上自己和教练的高度，通过自己当时的身高推算教练的，但得出来的数据并不能让他满足。他还是喜欢记忆里的感受，高到头顶太阳，热到……  
热到像Martin现在这样。  
“我把梦境送给你，还有更好的东西。”  
他的右胳膊被从下方托着抬起来，平举，手中被塞入冰凉的物件。有点沉，他的手晃了一下，又被Martin托住。  
是一把枪。  
“格洛克17，够格当任何大人物的第一把枪，现在它是你的了。”  
Martin几乎要化进Neil身体里，他们之间的界限被融掉了，血液和细胞毫无障碍地冲撞到一起，就像是一个整体，Martin在 Neil里面，剩下的只有他的声音，在风声中传来。  
“是你长大的时候了，好孩子，让我教你。”

_Neil，我可以教你，大人是怎么表达，我很喜欢你，_

“你这两天没去找Neil？”  
“我也有自己的生活，”Eric趴在床上，胳膊往前伸，妄图够到床脚那袋盐味薯片，直到Brian从懒人沙发上爬起来把薯片运到Eric跟前，“谢了。”  
“我本来想和你一起去找他，混一阵子。”Brian缩回沙发里。  
“混这个说法你是从谁那学的？我又带坏你了吗？”  
“有点吧。”  
Eric笑了，说：“你和Neil真的和好了？”  
“什么？”  
“去年Neil回来，你们见过一面后你就一直回避他，他在家待了四个月你都没说要去找他。我还以为你们关系不好。没想到今年你变得这么殷勤。能告诉我你们真的一起被外星人抓走过吗？满足我好奇心吧，我可不敢问Neil。”  
“哦，那件事。”  
Brian咬住下嘴唇，左手机械地抠右手的指关节。Eric起初没留意到Brian的不对劲，等他从手机屏幕上抬起头，发现朋友全身颤抖，汗如雨下。他从床上弹起来，扑过去抱住Brian。  
“操，Brain，你没事吧？”  
Brian金色的头发全湿了，一绺绺贴在额头上，即使Eric死死抱住他他还是抖个不停。Eric挨上Brian的头，轻声安慰：“嘘，嘘，没事，我不问了，我的错，嘘。”  
Eric的手在Brian脸上划过，摸到了粘稠的东西，是血。他坐到朋友对面，捧起Brian的脸，发现他的鼻子在滴血。  
“我一直这样，一会儿就好了。”Brian颤抖着解释，用袖子抹自己的鼻子，血蹭到脸上，眼镜都歪了。  
“天。你等一下。”  
Eric在屋子里转了一圈没找到纸抽，推开门往楼下跑，跑到一半突然停住。  
门口站着的是Charles。  
Eric的奶奶正在和Charles聊天，听到动静转过头，看到呆在楼梯上的孙子，高兴地招手：“正好，我正要去喊你呢，这位Charles Brown先生说是来找你的。”  
Charles朝他点点头。

Cobb没想到扑了个空。Neil也不在Eric这里。  
“我给Neil打电话他没有接。”  
“正常的。”Eric压根不掩饰脸上的幸灾乐祸。  
“你知道他去哪了吗？他家，公园，酒吧我都找过了。”  
“我不知道，他没给我说，”Eric用手指括了个括号，“Neil的‘朋友’很多。”  
“他几天没联系你了？”  
“两天。不能说是他没联系我，他从不联系我，都是我打电话给他。嘿，等会儿，你怎么知道我和他住哪里的？你这个跟踪狂。”  
Eric从祖母的蕾丝纸抽里抽出一大堆纸，蹲着给一个戴眼镜的男孩处理鼻子，Cobb看了看还在轻轻发抖的男孩，这张脸他在Neil的梦中见到过，问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
Eric一下子站了起来，拦在俩人中间，气势汹汹地推了Cobb一把：“你想干什么，离Brian远点，死变态。”  
“……所以，叫Brian？”  
失败的英雄Eric扶住自己额头。  
“我并不是那种人，听我说，Brian，你认识一个叫Martin的人吗？和棒球队有关系的叫Martin的人。”  
Brian推推自己的眼镜，在毯子里抬起眼，说：“我不知道教练的名字。”

Cobb开着车在镇上乱转，这是第三圈，天越来越黑，他除了继续转下去没别的法子。不能报警，惹上警察会让自己成为全行业的众矢之的。也许可以找同行帮忙，但这里太偏僻，等援手到这里不知要多久。他咬着自己拇指指节，打把转进另一条路。  
昨天纽约那边来了消息，说找到了失踪的大少爷的尸体，根据报告，是圣诞夜里死的，吞枪自杀。他一听到这个结果整个后颈都发麻，任务失败意味着又得收拾东西躲避追杀。追杀是次要的，这么多年他早已习惯，他只是不愿输。他需要靠这一票再次得到肯定，让事业走上正轨。  
电话那头说：“他说没关系，只要我们把Martin从他儿子脑子里偷的东西找回来，这事就一笔勾销。不是所有人都在意自己儿子。”  
“可是Martin从圣诞节那天起就失踪了。”  
“你跟好Neil，他是Martin接触的最后一个人。肯定知道点什么。”  
现在，Neil也失踪了。  
Cobb对于Neil本身的安危没有很上心，可能有一点，但并不是他目前担忧的最大部分。如果那孩子能活着当然好，是他们俩的好运气。如果活不成，他不得不去找另一条线索。  
Mal说，Dom，我们可以将自己奉献给筑梦，但不要把所有都投进去，我刚认识你的时候你是个柔软的人，你会一直是吗？  
我可说不准啊，Mal。

雪又飘了起来。

Cobb放慢了车速，看着雪绕着路灯像蛾子一般飞，手摸进大衣口袋想找Neil留下的烟，却碰到了陀螺。他把那个图腾拿出来，它在光下面闪了一下，并不是金属表面的光，而是星星点点的。  
他凑过去看，是糖霜。  
前天Neil的戒指糖卡住了他的口袋，糖蹭得到处都是，也留了一点在陀螺上。

那天晚上Cobb成了最熟悉Hutchinson的外乡人，他把这地方翻了四遍，终于在第四次来到公园的时候找到了Neil。  
公园里只有转盘还在工作，嘎吱嘎吱地转，Neil坐在上面，每当转盘停下来就在地上蹬一下。他好像并不知道Cobb找了他大半个晚上，像烧弯了的火柴一样垂着头，慢悠悠地玩那个玩意儿。  
当神经放松下来，被压抑的愤怒也随之而来。Cobb转了一把陀螺，等它跌到地上时一把抄起放入口袋，气急败坏地从车上下来，踩着雪走过去，挥着手喊叫：“嘿，既然你让我给你打电话，你就应该接。”  
Neil一点反应没有。等走近了，Cobb一把抓住转盘上的扶手让它停下来，三步并两步迈到Neil跟前。  
“我找了你一……”  
Cobb的额间被点上了一支枪口。  
速度极快，Cobb甚至没看到他拔枪的动作。  
Cobb举起双手，看着由枪口和手臂形成的笔直的直线，缓缓后退。他现在反而不再紧张，如果一个人一开始就亮出底牌，就表示事情还不算太坏。  
“谁教给你的？真不赖。”  
Neil盯着他，端枪的手很稳。  
“你相信了你以前是他最喜欢的球员。要知道我第一次拿枪的时候，差点走火打穿我爸的鞋。”  
Neil笑了一下，收回枪，好像刚刚只是一个为了炫耀的恶作剧。“原来投射也会有自己的反应？Martin没告诉我这个。”  
“投射？Martin教了你这个词？他还教了什么？”  
按最坏估计，Neil失踪了两天，四十八小时，如果这两天里他们一直在梦中，假设他们只停留在一层梦境，那也有二十四天。二十四天，对于一个毫无入梦基础的普通人，足以混淆现实和梦境。  
“如果你是我脑中的投射，你不是应该无所不知吗？”Neil转着枪，歪着脑袋打量他，“不过我没想到Charles你会出现在我梦里，我以为应该是……”  
Cobb脑中出现了一个碎片，然后他就说了出来：“教练。”  
“你果然是我的投射。”  
Neil坐回到转盘上，再一次朝Cobb举起枪：“那你应该会改变样貌吧？这是我的梦，我想让你是什么样就是什么样。”  
Cobb顺口胡诌：“并不是如此，投射是客观世界的反映，梦主能做的，只是放下投射，就像在棋盘里放下棋子。虽然很扫兴，但我并不能改变外观。”  
“我应该已经把他放在棋盘里了，我不可能忘记放他。”  
“你没找到他吗？”  
“没有。”Neil垂下胳膊，露出又甜又懊丧的表情。Cobb之前没见过，这看起来像更亲密的人才能看到的。  
“你拿着这把枪干什么呢？你看到他要杀了他吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
Neil转动手腕，枪口朝上抵住自己下颌。Cobb条件反射地上前一步，Neil笑了，看起来很满意Charles的反应。  
“在梦里死了会回到现实，别担心。我只想溅他一脸血，看看他什么表情。会生气吗，会伤心吗，会想念我吗，”Neil说，“像我那样。”  
“你那样是溅不到他身上的，血向后喷。甚至脏不到他的鞋。”  
Neil耸肩，把枪放下：“我知道，我知道，我就是开个玩笑。在梦里还要考虑科学，不觉得太操蛋了吗？我高中毕业后就再也不想理会科学。”  
“咱们换个方式让他想念你，比如，”Cobb试探着往前走了一步，矮下身体，在Neil脚边单膝跪下，“你可以把枪给他吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你想让他记住你不是吗？我可以教你。来吧，告诉我，你要对他说什么？”  
Cobb看着Neil的眼睛，手缓慢地向上移动。  
“我知道你喜欢我，”Neil说，委屈地耷拉着嘴角，“那群小孩里你最喜欢我。”  
“对，我最喜欢你。现在也是，一直都是。”  
Cobb张开一边胳膊，让Neil的头扑下来抵上他的肩膀，另一只手覆上Neil握枪的手。他本以为要费点心思，没想到扳机上的手指在碰到他那一刻就顺势松开，由他把枪轻松拿走。  
刚把枪握进手里，Cobb就知道它是空的。Cobb微微皱眉，不知道Martin为何给Neil一把空枪。  
Neil两只手环住他的脖子，头埋得更深：“我很想你。”  
这一刻有点不真实，Cobb一直想找机会问Martin的事，现在是个好机会，耍点小花招，应该能套出很多话。但他不想。有什么在他身后拽着他，阻止他把现在当做一个审讯的时机。

_你是个温柔的人，Dom，别放弃这样的自己。_

Mal。  
即使到现在，你还在影响我吗，Mal。

Cobb回抱住Neil，男孩黑色的头发蹭在他脸颊上。他想起自己抱James去他的小床上睡觉的几个步骤：蹲下来，接住困得倒下来的孩子，脖子套进小小的胳膊构成的环里，然后站起身，手托住圆圆的史迪仔睡裤。  
枪口从后面顶上Neil的头。  
“要这样让他开枪，你才能溅他一身血。你肯定能做到吧，给他枪，把他骗进怀里，再刺激他杀你。成不成看他愿不愿意扣下扳机。”  
“你会开的。”  
“你是说他会杀你吗？”  
“如果有机会，在梦里，我猜会的。”  
“不会念及旧情吗？”  
Neil发出闷闷的笑声，抬起头，鼻尖贴上Cobb的脸颊。Cobb只能看到他被泪水黏在一起的下睫毛，以及，蓝色的眼睛。  
“Charles，我知道什么是梦什么是现实。不必在这当一小时五毛钱的心理医生了，我可能比你想的他妈的清醒得多。没有旧情，我早知道。”  
清醒，是Cobb对自己说得最多的词。没人比他更明白这个词的荒谬。  
“Neil，你如果真的清醒，应该明白，如果他能干脆地杀你，就不会因为你留在他身上的血而想你。”  
“也许他会做噩梦。就像Brian一样。能做噩梦也好。”  
“不，这种人我见过太多，他们不会做噩梦的。”  
“所以，看来看去我都没办法了是吗？”  
“我们回现实去，不要再在这里等你的投射。我们回去。”  
Neil叹了口气，眼泪鼻涕都抹在了Cobb肩上。  
“投射比现实里的你有意思多了，Charles。”  
“你去找现实里的我聊聊，会比你想的有趣。”  
“那是把空枪，我怎么回去？”  
“这是在你的梦里，你想象自己带了子弹，它就不是一把空枪。”  
“好吧，听你的，”Neil闭上眼睛，像是终于疲倦，歇息在另一个空间里James小小的身体里，“动手吧。”

McCormick太太打开门时被吓了一跳，她先是捂住嘴巴，紧跟着把烟丢到门口的花盆里，前去抚摸Cobb背上的Neil，确认没有伤痕。  
“晚上好，夫人。”  
“你是上午来的Brown先生？出了什么事？”  
“他喝醉了，我送他回来，没别的事，”Cobb把Neil往上托了托，“他房间在哪？”  
“在楼上第一间，门没锁，我带你去。这种事还从来没发生过，Neil酒量和我一样好，很难喝醉。抱歉多问一句，你是他的朋友吗？还是……”  
楼梯有点窄，McCormick太太走到上边想起自己应该给客人倒点喝的，转身时差点和Cobb撞到一起。  
“没关系，没关系，”Cobb小心地侧身给她让出地方，“对，我是他朋友。”他说话时底气不足，因为他俩怎么看都不像能聊到一起的人。  
好在McCormick太太并没多想。“真好，我有时候很担心Neil，因为他朋友很少。他是个好孩子，只是比较早熟，我想那些小屁孩理解不了也情有可原。”  
Cobb看着她跳下台阶，迅捷地消失在墙壁后，很快另一间屋里传来她的声音：  
“你要喝点什么？牛奶没有了，啤酒可以吗？”  
“不用，我们刚刚喝了不少，身上味道还大着呢。”  
Cobb有点尴尬，好像回到自己的中学时代，那时候他是个热衷模仿嬉皮士的混小孩，留长发，弹吉他，一堆男男女女想和他搞。可是去朋友家玩的时候，朋友的奶奶让他们在缀着花边的桌布上吃巧克力饼干，还叫他们乖乖小南瓜。  
乖乖小南瓜，你们身上奇怪的气味是什么啊。  
是，是机油的味道。  
“机油的味道。”Cobb念叨了一遍，对想出这个蹩脚谎言的自己嗤之以鼻。Neil在他背上哼哼，大概是睡得不舒服，任何人被枪托打晕都不会太舒服。Cobb再次托住他的大腿让他往上靠了靠，推开楼上第一间门走了进去。  
房间很拥挤，床占了一大半，剩下的是各种杂物，奖杯、落了灰的小玩具、早已结束的高中生活的残留，漫画杂志等等。Cobb把Neil放到床上，在屋子里原地转个了身，决定还是站着。  
他的PASIV放在车里，没拿上来。他考虑过再次进入Neil的梦，挣扎再三，还是作罢。  
阻碍现在的Dom Cobb重回事业巅峰的是什么，Cobb指着镜子里的自己，无声咒骂，是你本该抛弃了的一般标准下的良心，操你妈的。  
Saito的单子可能是他最后一次愿意不择手段地实现目标。入了这行，就是犯罪者，说好听点，是雅贼。现在再讲道德实在虚伪，可Cobb并不能让自己完全不想。  
也许自己真的老了，不再是以前那个把犯罪视为刺激的艺术的人。  
他现在是Charles Brown。待在一个有一堆问题的坏小孩家，站在乱七八糟的床边，还……  
“你喜欢花生酱果冻三明治吗？Neil特别喜欢我做这个。”  
Cobb楞了一下，面对McCormick太太突然出现的友善笑脸，微笑着说：“好的，谢谢。”

……还配着一听葡萄汽水吃了一个花生酱果冻三明治。


End file.
